dreamlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twelve
Return to Chapter Eleven As the dwarves surround them, Nastajia orders no one to attack as she attempts to negotiate. Bognok informs Nastajia that dwarves do not negotiate with prisoners of war, to which she responds that the elves are not at war with the dwarves. He accuses the elves of bringing the nightmare beasts to attack them, and Nastajia explains that it was Nicodemus which the king doesn't believe. Bognok orders his men to take their weapons and take them prisoner for interrogation, and Nastajia demands to see the face of her accuser. He reveals himself as Bognok, king of the dwarves and Nastajia recognizes him from when he was negotiating with Oberon Ashenheart, her father. He explains that he knows the elves are traitors to Nicodemus, the king of Dreamland because Oberon came to him and talked about The Seven Tablets of Pendragon. That is why Nicodemus showed up at the Elven Castle that day after Alex had left and questioned Oberon about them. He informs Nastajia that she and her friends will receive no mercy from him, and one of the dwarves demands that they lay down their weapons. Alex gets ready to fight, but Nastajia stops him by explaining that while he might survive they all won't if they have to face the entire dwarven army. Nastajia promises that she will get them out of Hilmdel alive and Alex drops his sword. They are escorted to the Throne Room for a proper questioning by the king. Inside they hear the nightmare beasts attacking the outside of Hilmdel trying to get in. Bognok tells Nastajia if she calls them off the dwarves will release the rest of her party. Nastajia calls him a fool and starts to explain Nicodemus's betrayal while taking out the Tablet Amulet to show to him. A dwarf rushes into the throne room to announce that the nightmare beasts have breached the gates. Bognok grabs Nastajia and demands that she calls them off, or Ashendel will burn. The nightmare beasts attack Nastajia and Alex first which gives Bognok pause as he considers Nastajia's words. Bognok sends some of his guards to help fight off the nightmare beasts, and they are quickly defeated. He then helps up Nastajia and asks her to explain. Nastajia explains that Nicodemus is after the amulet and the tablets that were created 600 years ago, and offers the amulet to Bognok. If he helps them discover the Tablet of the Dwarves it will explain the truth that was known by his forefathers. Bognok accepts and orders Uraden to return their weapons and keep the nightmare beasts at bay while they go in search of the tablet. A few minutes later they are in the halls around the throne room and Nastajia explains how the amulet will work to guide him to the tablet. It leads to a wall which Bognok punches through to reveal the tablet hidden on the other side. Bognok stares in amazement at the tablet and Nastajia asks what it says. Bognok says that the voices of his father's fathers are not for her ears, but Nastajia counters that the words are for all of Dreamland. Bognok uses the amulet for light and reads the tablet aloud to Nastajia and the others. By the end he realizes the mistake he has made and drops the amulet in shock. It rolls across the floor and bumps into Nicodemus's foot. Nicodemus accuses all present of conspiring against him as he picks up the amulet, the key of their conspiracy. He goes on to compliment the subtle power of the amulet, and the masterful work that went into it. He explains that his tools aren't nearly as cunning or elegant, but still quite effective, namely Felicity. Felicity tries to make him stop talking, but he continues to explain the deal that he had with her to capture Alex and the sword in return for a full pardon. The only flaw in his plan was that she is easily distracted and incapable of being trusted, one of her most endearing flaws in the opinion of Nicodemus. Felicity rushes to attack Nicodemus, but he casually throws her against the wall and leans down to finish her off explaining that she is no longer of use. :Continue to Chapter Thirteen Category:Chapters